Manuel Díaz
|nacimiento = 17 de diciembre de 1993 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Carlos Díaz (hermano) |ingreso_doblaje = 1998 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo = JaredSimon LCDS.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }} Diego (1).png|Diego en Go, Diego, Go!, su personaje más conocido. Zack heroic.jpg|Zack en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción y Gemelos a bordo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ray-ray-lee-the-life-and-times-of-juniper-lee-0.34.jpg|Ray Ray Lee en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rico.jpg|Rico Suave en Hannah Montana. Austin (5).png|Austin en Backyardigans. Steve-0.png|Steve en Jorge, el curioso. Bambi_2_alexander_gould.jpg|Bambi en Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque. TobyZYS2.jpg|Toby (canciones) en El zorro y el sabueso 2. Tarzán niño.png|Tarzán en Tarzán II. 140px-Cress_BW_anime.png|Cress en Pokémon Best Wishes!. Ritchie Pokémon.png|Ritchie en Crónicas Pokémon. 636px-Rafe26.jpg|Rafe en Bakugan: El Surgimiento de Mechtanium. FotoFlexer_Photo_Leo.png|Leo en Mini Einsteins. Blonde.png|Julius en Cleveland. Lester from Looped.jpg|Lester en Loopeados. Rudy Heidi(2015).png|Rudy en Heidi. Nuka-the-lion-guard-25.2.jpg|Nuka en La guardia del león. Haya-the-lion-guard-5.23.jpg|Haya también en La guardia del león. Arnold SU.png|Arnold en Reyes de las olas. Mino - A&M.png|Mino en Arthur y los minimoys. Tipo-the-emperors-new-school-76.7.jpg|Tipo, a partir de Las locuras de Kronk. Nurari.png|Nurari en Naruto Shippūden. Nevel.jpg|Nevel en iCarly. ConcienciaMax.png|Conciencia de Max en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place. Miguel Teve.jpg|Miguel Teve en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate. Jonah-bobo-as-danny-in-zathura-a-space-adventure.jpg|Danny en Zathura: Una aventura espacial. Nannymcphee_simon.jpg|Simon Brown en La nana mágica. Jackson can't find the Letter B anywhere in Easy as ABC.png|Jackson en Barney y sus amigos. 83868.jpg|Voz recurrente de Dylan Sprouse. Moises A.jpg|Voz recurrente de Moisés Arias. thumb|230px thumb|right|230px Manuel Díaz (México DF, 17 de diciembre de 1993) es un actor de voz mexicano, iniciado a los 5 años. Ha doblado personajes tales como Diego, el explorador de la serie de Nick Jr. "Go, Diego, Go", Zack Martin en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción y Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo, también dobló a Rico en Hannah Montana, así como de la sección "Once Niños" de canal once de México. Es hermano del también actor Carlos Díaz. Es la voz recurrente de Dylan Sprouse y Moisés Arias. Filmografía Películas Moisés Arias *Hannah Montana: La película - Rico *El juego perfecto - Mario Ontiveros *Rescatando a papá - André Jensen * Los reyes del verano - Biaggio Dylan Sprouse *El príncipe y el mendigo - Tom Canty *Zack y Cody: La película - Zack Martín Jonah Bobo *Asfixia - Victor Mancini (Joven) *Zathura: Una aventura espacial - Danny Otros *Karate Kid - Harry (Luke Carberry) *Luciérnagas en el jardín - Michael Taylor (joven) (Cayden Boyd) *Silencio en el lago - Cooper (Thomas Turgoose) *Mostly Ghostly - Nicky Roland (Luke Benward) *3:10 a Yuma - Mark Evans (Benjamin Petry) (doblaje de DVD) *Festín de amor - Billy (Alex Mentzel) (2007) *Un niño de otro mundo - Dennis (Bobby Coleman) (2007) *Paranoia - Niño #2 (Luciano Rauso) (2007) *Voluntad de hielo - Hooner (Austin Hepson) (2005) *Mar abierto - Niño *iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx - Nevel Pepperman *Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate - Miguel T.V. *Cambio de papeles - Clark Anderson (Scott Cumberbatch) (1999) *Espanglish - Georgie *La casa de cristal 2: Una buena madre - Ethan Snow *Las crónicas de Spiderwick - Jared, Simon *Hostal - Niño lider de los chicles (Patrik Zigo) (Version Paramount / DVD) *Poseidón - Connor James *El equipo salvaje - Raban *El detective cantante - Dan Dark niño (David Dorfman) *Astérix y Obélix: Misión Cleopatra - Voces adicionales *Nieve - Hector (Bobb'e J. Thompson) *La nana mágica - Simon *Misteriosa obsesión - Sam Paretta *Un mes de domingos - Jeremy McCabe (Jeffrey Tott) (2001) *The Million Dollar Kid: Una familia con suerte - Shane Hunter (Andrew Sandler) (2000) *Mi perro fantasma - Toby (Bryan Mendez) (1997) *Northfork: almas olvidadas - Irwin (Duel Farnes) (2003) *Hotel para perros - Voces adicionales *El ilusionista - Voces adicionales *Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición - Maharajá Zalim Singh (Raj Singh) (Redoblaje) (1984) Series de TV Dylan Sprouse *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Zack Martin *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Zack Martin *¡Viva Yo! Con su estrella London Tipton - Zack Martin *Studio DC: Almost Live - Él mismo / Zack Martin *Estoy en la banda - Zack Martin *Es tan Hannah Montana en acción - Zack Martin *Hechiceros a bordo con Hannah Montana - Zack Martin *Disney Channel Games - Él mismo *¡Que Onda! - Él mismo *Agente K.C. - Payton Moisés Arias *Hannah Montana - Rico *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - Conciencia de Max *Disney Channel Games - Moisés Arias *Studio DC: Almost Live - Moises Arias Otros *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Joey *Esposas Desesperadas - Porter Scavo *Mostly Ghostly - Nicky *iCarly - Nevel Pepperman *Lost - Walt Lloyd (Malcolm David Kelley) (2004-2007) *La hora del terror - Max Keller *Roma - Caesarion (Max Baldry) *Mimzy: Una aventura mágica - Noa *No culpes al koala - Chicka *Todos odian a Chris - Greg Wuliger (Vincent Martella) *Drake & Josh - Sami, Drake pequeño *Es tan Raven y Cory en la Casa Blanca - Stanley (Bobb'e J. Thompson) *Barney y sus amigos - Voces adicionales *Zoey 101 - Voces adicionales *Bella y los Bulldogs - Luis Delarosa (Nick Alvarez) Series animadas *La guardia del león - Nuka / Haya / Chura *Go, Diego, Go! - Diego *La Vida y Obra de Juniper Lee - Ray Ray Lee *Las nuevas locuras del emperador - Tipo *Backyardigans - Austin (temporadas 1 - 2, capítulos 1 - 40) *Heidi (2015) - Rudy *Mini Einsteins - Leo (Jesse Schwartz) *Phineas y Ferb - Pedro *Manny a la obra - Kyle / Voces adicionales *Jorge, el curioso - Steve / Voces adicionales *Kim Possible - Artie Inteligente *Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Stevie *Las aventuras de Jackie Chan - Paco (un capítulo) *Cleveland - Julius *Loopeados - Lester *Code Lyoko - Voces adicionales *Kappa Mikey - Voces adicionales *La ley de Milo Murphy - Voces adicionales Anime *Crónicas Pokemon - Ritchie *Pokémon: Blanco y Negro - Cress *009-1 - Victor *Blood+ - Haji de niño *Naruto - Niño (ep. 114) y Niño en la Tierra del Mar *Naruto Shippūden - Nurari *Bakugan: El Surgimiento de Mechtanium - Rafe Películas animadas *El increíble castillo vagabundo - Markl *Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del Bosque - Bambi *Tarzán II - Tarzán *Las locuras de Kronk - Tipo *El elefante azul - Khan Kluay niño *El Expreso Polar - Billy, el niño solitario *Kung Fu Panda - Voces Adicionales *Reyes de las olas - Arnold y Voces diversas *Anne: La aventura a Green Gables - Felix King *Cara de Sapo - Jacob (Jim North) Telenovelas brasileñas *La esclava Isaura - Pedrito *Mi árbol naranja-lima - Zezé Curiosidades * El 23 de marzo de 2009, Manuel Díaz subió 3 videos de un doblaje hecho para el fenómeno de Youtube Fred, por lo que muchos lo llamaron la voz oficial de Fred en español. Manuel adapta su voz a un tono mas agudo al igual que el mismo Fred, si embargo, Manuel dejo de realizar dichos videos. (Los videos han sido borrados por razones desconocidas) * Manuel fue la voz de Walt en Lost, pero el nombre de Abraham Vega salió en los créditos por un error técnico. * En la película Zathura, Manuel interpreta a Danny, el hermano menor de Walter, quien es doblado por Carlos Díaz, hermano mayor de Manuel en la vida real. *En Pokémon: Blanco y Negro, Manuel interpreta junto a su hermano Carlos Díaz a los también hermanos Cress y Chili respectivamente. * Se desconoce porque Manuel no dobló a Dylan Sprouse en la pelicula Misterio en Appletown siendo éste su voz recurrente. * Manuel dobló en El Increíble Castillo Vagabundo a Markl. En la versión inglesa, el personaje fue doblado por Josh Hutcherson, el cual es doblado habitualmente, por su hermano Carlos. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes